Edward and Bella's Songs
by hotlipsb
Summary: Just a collection of songfics.Each chapter will be a different song. First songfic so Please Read and Review. YAY! New Chapter. LOVE
1. Holding My Last Breath

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Evanescence.

**A/N: This is just a song-fic about when Edward changes Bella into a vampire. It is what Bella is feeling and thinking as she starts to change. I hope you enjoy it. It is my first song-fic so Review and let me know how I did and what you think. I changed one word in the lyrics because it did not fit. That's all. ENJOY **

**P.S. The lyrics will be in _italics._If you can't tell the song is Holding My Last Breath by Evanescence. If you can try and listen to it while your reading.**

**

* * *

**

**MY LAST BREATH**

I was terrified sitting on the edge of the bed knowing what was coming.

_Hold on to me love_

Edward walked in and just his presence calmed me.

_You know I can't stay long_

As he walked toward me, I went over every detail of his face wanting to remember him as I saw him with my human eyes. From the look on his face, I knew that's what he was doing also. Taking in all the aspects of human Bella because it would be the last time he would see them. He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me back so I was lying against his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and as I did, I took a deep breath soaking in the wonderful scent that was Edward. He leaned his head down and gently brushed his lips up and down my neck. A shiver ran through me. I was just getting ready to say…..

_All I wanted to say was I Love You and I'm not afraid_

That's when he sunk his venom-coated teeth into the soft flesh of my neck. I gasped. "Edward Edward"

_Can you hear me?_

Am I still with you? I thought

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath _

I held my breath until I felt like my chest was going to burst. I let it out and that's when the burning started.

_Safe inside myself_

I withdrew inside myself. The pain was starting to take over. I tried to think of all that I was going to have when the transformation was done.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

I thought back to all the wonderful times that we had already shared together and the many more to come

_Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight_

I couldn't suppress the thought that I was dying. Today had been my last day as a human.

_I'll miss the sunshine_

I used to lie outside and let the sunshine soak into me and warm me. No longer will I be able to do that and so much more.

_The world of fragile things_

Now that I was heading into immortality I realize how much I was going to loose. I think it will be all the little things that I will miss the most. The arms of my mother when she would hold me, the crinkly smile of my father, so much would be lost to me now. Lost but never forgotten. I knew that I was leaving one loving family but it helped tremendously knowing that I was now going to be welcomed into a bigger family with open arms. They had already shown me how much they loved and cared about me. One of the reasons I was where I am now was because of there unwavering support of Edward and me.

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

I knew that if I was ever lost or afraid you wouldn't stop until I was found. I knew I would never be alone again.

"Edward Edward" I was barely able to whisper as another round of pain racked my body

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

I'm sure that I would have been able to taste your tears now if you were able to shed them. Even in all my pain and convulsions. I could feel your body shaking with sobs and unshed tears as you held me tightly in your iron grasp.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight_

The pain was starting to become unbearable.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

I wished I could sleep and escape into the world of dreams one last time but I knew I would never sleep again.

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

I was starting to panic. What if I was really truly dying? No waking up, no immortality, and worst of all no Edward.

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

What if I awoke utterly alone and I had to endure all the pain and emptiness again as I did when my love left me.

_Say goodnight_

I was able to open my eyes a little bit and the pain and fear that I saw in your eyes would have been enough in itself to stop my heart from beating. I tried to lift my hand to touch your face to calm you and tell you I was still here.

_Don't be afraid_

"Bella? Bella my love can you hear me?" You said with your velvet sweet voice as you saw my eyes flicker open. I saw the fear that still clouded your beautiful eyes but I also saw immeasurable love. I tried to convey all the love I felt for you, how much you meant to me, how now I was whole and complete now that I had you and would spend the rest of eternity with you by my side, into that one final look before the darkness of unconsciousness that I had been fighting so hard against finally took me.

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know if you want more song-fics because I got lots of ideas. PLEASE REVIEW. Many thanks.**

**LOVE **


	2. My Immortal

-1Disclaimer: I do not own My Immortal that belongs to the amazing Evanescence. I also do not own the characters Bella and Edward they would belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: This is a song-fic from both Bella and Edwards POV's. The Verses are Bella and the chorus is Edward. I have never done one like this before so I hope it turned out ok. This is after Edward Leaves Bella. If you can listen to the song while you're reading it do it cause it really helps set the whole mood of the story. Italics are the song of course.**

**"My Immortal" (Ironic no? HEHEHE)**

**BPOV**  
_I'm so tired of being here_

I hate this town this place more than I ever have before. I cannot leave though because this is where you were._  
_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
_I'm so afraid that if I leave it will be as if we where never together and the love I thought we had for each other never existed and that is a pain that I simply cannot bear.

_And if you have to leave_

I know that you have physically already left me all alone and empty but………_  
_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

It's all around me even as I block it from my conscious thoughts its still there just below the surface.

_  
And it won't leave me alone_

Every turn that I make I'm tortured by something that makes me remember. I put away everything that I could that reminds me of you and you took what you gave me and said those dreadful words "It will be as if I never existed" But that is just not possible your presence is irrevocably marked on everything. My bed where you held me in your arms, my truck, school, your house that lies empty, your meadow, everything. You are still here all around me._  
_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
_I know that this wound will never fully heal. You ripped it open so suddenly.

_This pain is just too real  
_The pain is simply unbearable at times. It's all consuming. I am hollow. There is nothing left inside. The pain jumps out at me at times when I'm least expecting it. It lessens at times but never really goes away.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_There's no amount of time that will completely erase the pain that you caused me by leaving. Even if I were to become immortal like I wanted so desperately, forever won't be long enough to completely heal this wound and forever would be nothing without you. When you left you took a piece of me with you that will never fit correctly back into place.

_  
_**EPOV**_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_How I wish I could be there now to wipe away the tears I'm sure your shedding.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_How many times did I save your life? How many nights did I hold you in my arms and try to drive away the nightmares?

_And I held your hand through all of these years  
_From the first time I touched your warm skin I never wanted to stop. It was worth the effort to control my thirst for your blood just to touch you and kiss you. It wasn't very long the time we had together but just the thought of your warm skin, your soft lips, the blush that would fill your cheeks, and the beating of your heart will be enough to sustain and torment me through the end of my days.

_But you still have  
All of me_

Even though I may be gone, my heart and all that I am will always lie with you wherever you may be.__

**BPOV**

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

I remember how you sparkled in the sun, your beautiful pale, cold, rock hard skin, your perfectly chiseled body, and the changes in your eye color. You could dazzle me with a single look, and leave me breathless with a kiss, or send my heart racing with that crooked smile of yours that I loved so much._  
_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
_Now all I have are those memories. As much as it hurts me to remember my greatest fear is that I will forget. That is why I cannot leave this place. There are places here that still belong to you and I and I cannot bear to leave them.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams_

I used to have nothing but good dreams about you now all I seem to have are nightmares. I'm afraid to go to sleep at night knowing that I will see your face when I close my eyes. I dread them yet I want them because then I get to be with you again if only in a dream. I wake up screaming and crying yet trying so desperately to hold onto the dream._  
_

_Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_I have been driven to do crazy and dangerous stuff just to hear your voice in my head. It's getting harder and harder to distinguish what's real and what I want so desperately, that my mind is making up your voice because I want so much for it really to be you.

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal_

There is nothing I want more than to see your perfect face again, touch your ice cold skin, and hear your velvet sweet voice again but whenever I remember the wound gets ripped open again and starts bleeding._  
_

_This pain is just too real_

Every sweet memory is agony. It's like the day you left me all over again. The only difference then was that I was in so much shock that I went numb. What I wouldn't give to be numb again to not have to feel the pain anymore. I have become a shadow of my former self. Going through the motions but not really seeing or living. I am dead inside._  
_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I wrap my arms around myself and try to hold it together, but even after all this time a piece of me is still missing. _  
_

**EPOV**_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

I hate myself for all the tears I've made you shed and all the pain I'm sure my leaving caused you. I will never forgive myself.

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

I told myself that it was the best thing that I could do for you. I couldn't allow you to be with me if that put you in any danger, and it was. I promised that I would never let anything happen to you even if that meant that I had to leave. As much as you told yourself that I wasn't putting you in danger I was.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

When I told you I was leaving I wanted nothing more than to reach out take your hand and pull you into my arms and convince you that this was the only way. I knew you wouldn't have listened so I thought that this would be the best way for you. A clean break

_But you still have_

_All of me_

You hold my heart completely and though I want to be with you I cannot bring myself to come back and keep putting your life at risk. If there was one thing I would want you to know it would be that nothing will ever compare to the love that you so freely and recklessly gave me. I am forever yours._  
_

**BPOV**_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Sometimes it hits me right down to the core of me that you're gone that you really left. Everyday I struggle to accept that you're gone as much as I don't want to._  
_

_But though you're still with me_

There will always be a part of you that I will hold onto. You were my first and only love and that can never be taken away, changed, or replaced. You told me to move on to be happy but don't you see that I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with you. Then I start to wonder did I ever really have you, were you ever really mine or was it all a beautiful yet terrible lie. As the time that you've been gone stretches on as slowly and painfully as it does, I truly start to question if………………………………._  
I've been alone all along  
_

**EPOV**_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me  
_You were the best thing that ever happened to me in my long life. My life is forever changed now that I have loved you and you loved me in return. I never realized how incomplete my life was until I met you and you completed it. You have changed me and there is no amount of words that I can say to thank you for that. I will belong to you and love you until the end of time. My LOVE, My BELLA.

**A/N: I hope yall enjoyed that. Leave a review and let me know what ya think.**

**LOVE**


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own the song it belongs to Evanescence and the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A.N: This is what Bella was feeling after Edward left her. Yes it's another Evanescence song but there just so good. Again try and listen to the song if you can while your reading it and the lyrics are in italics. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**MISSING**

_Please, please forgive me,  
_I know you wanted me to forget you, for it to be as if you never existed. But I cannot do that. I loved you too much for you to be forgotten so easily.

_But I won't be home again  
_For once in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere and to someone completely. That I had finally found a home with you and your family_._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
_I often wonder if you think of me at all. If any of you do. I loved them all well maybe love is to strong a word for how I felt about Rosalie, but the rest of them I loved. I take that back I loved her too just for the fact that she was part of your family. Alice like a sister, Emmett the big brother that I always wanted.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
_That was very clear when you left me.

_You forgot me long ago  
_Clearly you were already starting to get bored with me and all of my crippling human ways. You were tired of acting human for me. I'm sure now that I'm nothing but a flickering image that passes through your head cause as you said memories fade.

_Am I that unimportant...?  
_I thought that I meant something not just to you but also to your family. You said that you would love me forever.

_Am I so insignificant...?  
_I know that I am merely a human girl but even with all of my insecurities I didn't think you could cast me aside so easily. That I was so easily forgotten.

_Isn't something missing?  
_Maybe you don't feel like part of you is missing when I'm away but you sure as hell took a piece of me with you when you left. For all your complaining about not wanting to turn me into a soul less monster that is exactly what you did you took my soul when you left.

_Isn't someone missing me?  
_Edward? Alice? Esme? Emmett? Carlisle? Jasper?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
_You may not have known it but that is what I was. I was sacrificed and any chance I had for a happy life you sacrificed that for me too.

_You won't try for me, not now  
_I guess you couldn't kid yourself any more into thinking I meant something to you. You didn't want me then and I'm sure you don't want me know. I always new I never deserved you. I was never good enough for you that much was blaringly obvious. I was too ordinary. We were to unbalanced.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
_I would gladly die a thousand deaths and endure any amount of pain if only I could know that you do love me. No not even that, just to know that you did love me once.

_I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again  
_You made me feel whole and complete. You were "HOME" to me but that will never be again I am homeless.

_I know what you do to yourself,  
_I try not to think of you with all your "distractions", and what you could possibly be doing.

_I breathe deep and cry out  
_I wake up screaming.

_"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_Anyone at all?

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
__You won't try for me, not now.  
__Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
_Why would you care now. It's not what you crave anymore. You want no part of me not even my blood. Go ahead and come and have your fill of it. Bleed me dry because it means nothing to me now. Nothing matters.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
_I still wake up half expecting you to be sitting in my rocking chair or climbing back through the window. You're never there and you never will be again.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." That is what you said that wonderful day in the meadow. Well it turns out the lion led the lamb to the slaughter.

_You won't try for me, not now.  
_Come back and try. Please.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
_Completely and utterly alone.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

**A.N: Alright guys I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**LOVE**


End file.
